


Dark

by Bandshe



Series: Alistair and Minerva [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, blindfolding, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair decides to change things up a bit in the bedroom and covers Minerva's eyes before having sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark

For once Alistair was the first to wake up, but he was by no means ready to physically get out of bed. The sun’s rays snuck past the curtains and nearly blinded him. He shielded his eyes with his arm. “Maker, I swore I closed them last night.” He grumbled, but didn’t get out of bed, instead he turned and looked over to his wife who appeared to be sound asleep. The previous day had wore them out and not in the usual way. Meetings had become the norm in their lives and Alistair dreaded getting out of bed for those. Alistair debated on waking her up, but he knew her long enough to know better.

“Alistair, if you’re thinking about the consequences of waking me up, you’ve wizened up.”

“But, you were just…” Alistair sat up and crossed his arms across his chest. He was so sure she was asleep.

“My dear king, you know I always wake up before you do.”

“Mmm, it’s so early and already you’re trying to seduce me.” Alistair leans over to kiss her soft cheek.

“Is it working?” Minerva turned and gave him a sly smirk.

“Maybe.” Alistair leaned in to kiss her lips. “But if you’re going to seduce me, I must warn you, I have a few _ideas_ of my own.”

“Oh?” Minerva sat up, leaning back against the oaken headboard. “And my dear king, what are these ideas of yours?”

“Well, first you lay back down in bed. Then I close the curtains so the sun doesn’t bother us.”

“Go on.” Minerva slid back down underneath the covers. She watched as Alistair begrudgingly walked to the curtains to close them. Alistair turns back around waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness.

“Then I crawl back into bed with my queen.”

“Alistair, if this is your way of saying you want to sleep in for another hour, you could simply just tell me.” Minerva sighed pulling the covers over her head.

“No. Now let me finish.” Alistair pulled the covers off of his wife.

“Maker, I’m cold.” Minerva fumbled around in search of the sheets.

“You won’t be for long, Min.” Alistair promised. “You see I want you in complete darkness as I pleasure you. I don’t want you knowing what my next move is.”

Minerva’s body trembled as she felt his breath ghost just above her hips. She could feel the bed sink as he crawled closer to her. Her eyes adjusted to the dark and soon she reached up and cupped his face.

“I see you, my love.” She giggled.

“Not for long my dear.” Alistair took his shirt off and rolled it up and tied it behind her head. “Better.” He leaned back and smiled at his accomplishment. 

At first Alistair remained motionless hoping to increase the tension in the room. He waited for Minerva to start to squirm.

“Alistair? If you went back to sleep I’m going to…umph.” His lips crashed against her with such ferocity it almost felt like the days when they were first exploring each other’s bodies.

She felt his hand softly caress her breast, he ran the tip of his finger over her pert nipple. She shuddered at the sensation. He drew circles around it, laughed in her ear as she moaned out for release. He nipped at her ear lobe and relished as she squirmed. She could feel the heat pool in her belly as he moved to her neck. He licked along the column of her neck and eventually sank his teeth into her shoulder.

“Alistair.” she hissed as he bit down a little bit harder. Before she had a chance to push him off he began to lick the mark he had left.

“Shh, m’lady.” Alistair slid his hand down her chest, towards her belly and finally settling at the juncture of her thighs. Slowly he parted her legs, and just as slowly he teased her bud with his finger. Minerva lifted her hips hoping to entice her husband. “What do you think you’re doing?” Alistair reprimanded her.

With a whimper Minerva lowered her hips. He slid his finger down her clit and slipped it between her slick folds. 

“Alistair.” she moaned.

“Yes?”

“More.”

“More? Like this?” Alistair slipped in another finger as he pressed against her bud with heel of his hand. He swore he could see tears streaming down her cheeks. His smile widened when he watched her react to him hitting her spot. Her walls tightened around his fingers, harder with each thrust. 

“I think you’re enjoying this too much. So…” his lips brushed against hers softy. “…naughty.”

Alistair licked her lips before gaining entry to her mouth. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and kissed her hungrily. It had been a while since he took this much time to work her up, but it was always worth it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer. He laughed and pulled away. 

“Oh come on.” she sighed.

He began to kiss the valley between her breasts before moving over and capturing a nipple between his teeth. He rolled his tongue over it as he cupped her other breast. He suckled on her breast as he began to rub her clit with the heel of his hand. His cock twitched as he felt her fluids run down his fingers. He removed his fingers from her sex and positioned himself between her thighs.

“I think it’s time more my morning meal.” He pulled her closer to him as he lowered himself. He kissed along her inner thighs at first, alternating between the both. Before she knew what hit her his tongue was slipping in between her folds. She rolled her hips as he made broad strokes from the bottom of her sex up to her clit. Stroke after stroke caused her toes to curl and for small moans to escape her lips. Silence didn’t remain for long as he buried his face between her legs He lapped up her juices, his nose pressed against her bud as he slid his hands beneath her and squeezing her ass as he went. He rubbed himself against the bed, the friction was very pleasurable against his hard cock. She could feel the wave of pleasure about to hit her. Her thighs tightened around his head as she screamed his name out.

Alistair got up and licked his lips of her juices. He chuckled when he saw the wet spot she had left on the sheets.

“What’s so funny?” Minerva snapped.

“Nothing my dear. Just stay there and let me take care of you.” Alistair removed his bed pants, Maker knows why he still bothered wearing them to bed. He grabbed on to her legs and pulled her towards him. She knew what he was doing and locked her legs around his waist. Alistair rang his fingers between her folds one more time before he pushed his cock past them. 

Minerva cried out as her body burned at the sudden rush of pleasure. Being blindfolded added an element of passion that they didn’t know they needed or wanted. All her other sensations were heightened and Alistair knew this. Every light touch seemed to bring her to the edge of release and each thrust of his cock was driving her absolutely mad.

Alistair started slow at first, running his hand down the valley between her breasts as he rolled his hips against hers. As she lifted her hips to pull him in deeper he began to speed up. He held onto her hips as he rutted against her like the boy he was only a couple of years prior. Alistair closed his eyes and images of Minerva with her hair down flashed before him. He didn’t know why, but it did things to him and he knew she loved to tease him with it.

He lowered himself on top of her and licked her lips. She raked her nails down his back as he slowed, but deepened his thrusts. She moaned louder every time he hit her spot. She parted her lips, waiting for Alistair. He took the invitation and slipped his tongue in, sliding it along hers. Her fingers tangled in his hair, not wanting to let go of him as she hit her peak once more. It wasn’t much longer before he hit his. He hesitated to pull out of her slick warmth, but he had to.

Minerva whimpered when he pulled out and rolled off of her and to her side.

“That was amazing.” she struggled to breathe. 

“Was it? I think I could’ve done better.” Alistair laughed as he untied the shirt around her eyes. “There, now you can appreciate my handsome face.”

Minerva laughed and stroked his face before her eyes got a chance to adjust. “If you doubt yourself we can always go again, but that is of course if you want to.” she pulled him closer for another kiss.

“Give me a couple of minutes to work out my next routine.” he winked at her. Minerva rolled her eyes and kissed him once more.


End file.
